Tortured Millennia
by Obsessed-Wth-Vampires
Summary: Sarah's life was normal until she started to have visions she could never explain.How can Keirlan and Mal her two bestfriends understand it? Why is Keirlan being chased? It looks like there is mysterious world opening to her. My version of SF
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World. L.J. Smith does and I am just writing this for fun and the fact that 'Strange Fate' is taking so long is driving me nuts so I thought I might make a one of my own. The title is not the same however the ****protagonist is Sarah Strange and other characters in the series are also in here. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Sarah's POV)**

Sarah Strange's life wasn't what you would call fun that was if you left out the part where she was best friends with the two most gorgeous guys in her school and oh yeah, the part where the beautiful, sexy girls who drove red convertibles and had manicured nails and long legs where jealous of how close she was with the two boys.

Apart from that, everything about her life and about her was just plain boring, very boring if you looked more into it. With her green eyes and long light brown hair, she was just ugly in other words she was the kind that boys run away from and the girls felt sorry for. And it didn't any good for her that she had migraine every 2 days a week. The kinds that drove you nuts and made you want to sleep forever and never wake up so you won't feel a thing. But, what was more worrying was the scary things she saw when her migraine started. The kind of thing, that if you were into preternatural things you would call visions. It was scary and that was what made the migraine more worse because everything is dark and there is blood everywhere.

She hadn't bothered telling anyone because she was a freak already. What would happen if they heard she was seeing things? They would take her straight to the farm and that would be the end of her life. The beautiful girls in school wouldn't be jealous of her anymore because she isn't stuck with Keirlan Drache and Mal Harman anymore. They would just go '" We are really glad we don't have to deal with her anymore." That was not going to be good and she would suffer while the girls will be happy because they wouldn't have the freak that trailed after Keirlan and Mal when they wanted to approach them.

And, that was the reason today in trigonometry class period 4 she was drawing flowers instead of listening to Mr Monroe because, hell, it was very boring and anyways she never understood a word he said. He had a very bad Scottish accent that made you look at him with bewilderment. other reason, to be drawing flowers in her notebook was both Keirlan and Mal were not in her class so they could make her laugh or tell her stories. so, it was either drawing or listening to Monroe's chatter that she had no idea about what it was. The other fact was that no one knew or either cared where she was in school as long as she wasn't with one of the boys. she was about to continue her drawing when she heard the voices of two girls sitting at the row front of her.

"I hate her" the first one was going. She had shoulder-length, curly blond hair and that instant Sarah recognised her as the Bitch From Hell aka Michelle Green. Michelle was the most popular girl and queen of whole school. She owned it that was more like and once you got on her bad side you were dead and she would make your life miserable if it suited her propose. Her purpose could be if you got in between her and the school babe. Right now, the "I hate her" remark might have been directed to some girl who had gotten in Michelle's way of doing something.

"I told you, me and Sharon are going to take care of her. You don't have to worry." The other one that Sarah recognised as Demo Miller. Michelle's pet or best friend that was if she had one, whispered. Only, it didn't seem like she was whispering. It almost seemed like she was bragging to the whole world what she was going to do.

"I know," Michelle whispered back fingering one of her curls "but it is just that she gets on my nerves following them around like she is their puppy or something. I mean can't she get girlfriends instead of boys?" At the mention of that Sarah's heart sped faster and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself. She knew what they were talking about. She knew it without having to hear the name of the person. It was her as in plain Sarah Strange. Then she felt anger take over her. _How dare they talk of her as if she didn't exist? How dare they?_ Then, before she could stop she was leaning forward and her hand was shooting out to tap the girl on the shoulder. _Stop it! Just stop it!_ Her mind was screaming at her and she desperately wanted to stop because she wasn't the kind of girl that was used to defending herself, that shut a girl up if she said something about her or slapped her hard across the face if she touched her. No, she wasn't that kind, she was the kind that looked at her enemy with feared eyes and trembling lip though she always preferred not showing that side of hers. However, her instincts took over and before she could bring herself back she was tapping the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned around with a look of annoyance in her eyes and Sarah caught her breath because Michelle was beautiful with high cheekbones and a tanned face with big baby blue eyes that you can drown in and never come back from. Red sensuous lips that she was sure boys died to just kiss.

"What do you...?" Michelle started interrupting Sarah thoughts and Sarah's cheeks flushed as she realized she was staring but that didn't bother her at the time as she saw Michella's eyes widen with surprise and something that looked like embarrassment though Sarah had no doubt Michella was never the kind that got embarassed. She then, put on her bitch face and said "You got any problem?"

Sarah swallowed and tried to remember the good remark she had wanted to say but all came out was "Why were you talking about me?" Very, very stupid and she already knew she'd made a fool out of herself.

Michelle looked at her and smirked "Why do you think I want to talk about someone as stupid as you?" She asked tough she already knew the answer.

"I heard you say..." Sarah started but she was interrupted.

"Don't you think I have better things to do than talk about freaks?" Michella retorted back and turned back to continue talking with Demo.

"_Brilliant girl"_ Sarah told herself _"You just made a big fool out of yourself " then_ she slumped back in her chair to continue her drawing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Lunchtime)**

"So, what is with the mood?" the beautiful red haired boy sitting in front of Sarah asked eyeing her up and down.

"Nothing, why?" Sarah asked

"You kind of look like you are... I don't know, kind of like you are angry at something." The boy answered back

"And, how exactly, do you happen to know that Keirlan?" She challenged.

Keirlan looked at her for a second then, smiled "I have known you since you were a toddler. Of course I know the signs of when you are angry or sad etc."

Mal who was sitting on her left side rolled his eyes and muttered "Such an exaggerator" under his breath so only she could hear it and not Keirlan. He then, went back to eating his food. He wasn't the kind to dig up for information. If you wanted to talk about something, he will listen. If you didn't well, that happened to be your problem. Keirlan, on the other hand, liked to know every detail and he never let go until what he got satisfied him. They were very different. Different as night and day and that was what probably made them get on with each. With Keirlan's dark, red hair and blue-grey eyes and Mal's dark hair and brown eyes, it just showed how different they were and their personality reflected their looks too.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, Michelle strolled by their table and stood next to Keirlan, flicking her curly, blond hair behind her ears.

"Hi, Keirlan, Mal and oh, Sarah." She greeted in her so-most respectful tone.

"Hi Michelle, wats up?" Keirlan asked unlike Mal who just glared at her under his long dark lashes.

"Wonderful," She purred "what about you? Haven't seen you around in these days." She pursed her red lips and looked at Sarah directing the remark to her. Sarah ignored her and waited for what Keirlan would say.

"Great," He muttered in his least enthusiastic voice though problem was Michelle didn't seem to be getting what his tone suggested.

"Can I have a private moment with you?" She asked looking down at her long, red, manicured nails as if to hide her embarrassment.

Sarah and Mal looked at Keirlan to see what he will say. He looked at Michelle for a moment then nodded and stood to follow her.

Mal raised his eyebrows and whispered to Sarah "What a way to waste time."

Sarah was about to get back on eating her lunch when a pain stopped her from moving. Her head hurt more than anything else in the whole world and she wished at that time that she never had the ability to feel anything on her skin. The time of migraine had started, she knew it but it looked like it started at a bad time and in the wrong place because she was at school and she was sure she was going to see those scary things.

"Sarah, are you ok?" A voice said on her side but it was too late for her to either answer the question or to even recognise the voice. Way too late, because her mind was focusing on something beyond explanation.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Thank you for reading, please do tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_***Vision***_

_Bellademona Argiolas paced in front of the room of the blood-sucker she worked for. The blood-sucker she became his slave when she was only 4 years old. She stopped pacing and knocked the door to check out whether he was awake or not so if he was awake she could carry out her morning duty which was to help him. That was to tidy his room and bring him whatever the hell he had in mind that he could even do himself but loved to use vermins. The word the demons used to call humans. After 10 seconds the door opened and there stood a beautiful demon. A boy who was about eighteen. He had dishevelled dark hair that sort of fallen down on his forehead and covered his left eye with gem-coloured green eyes that were so bright when he was in the mood._

_"If it isn't Bellademona." He said in his most sarcastic voice looking her up and down._

_"Is there something you have in mind that you want to be brought to this morning...sir?" Bellademona asked saying the last word with a look of hatred on her face._

_"Oh, so many." The boy flashed a smile at her. Only it wasn't normal one. It was a smile that showed long, carved canines that were longer than his normal teeth. Bellademona knew what he had in mind but she ignored him and asked "What will that be?"_

_"Something to drink that tastes coppery to you but so sweet to me that I could never live without It." he answered back. She looked at him for a second; a look of disgust in her eyes then nodded her head and turned around to go to the big kitchen to get what he wanted. However, as soon as she turned around he caught her hand and made her turn around._

_"Where are you going?" He asked in a voice every human would have been scared of but Bellademona wasn't that kind. She was a different kind. An opposite one which if these dark creatures ever got a hint of, they would destroy her. She looked deep into his eyes and said "I am getting you the one thing you can never live without."_

_"Why bother waiting all that time when I can see one in front of me?" He deeply chuckled and she saw his eyes move to her throat. That was when Bellademona started to get petrified as drinking blood from her meant he could see every thought of hers which would be the one that she truly didn't want anyone to know. The thought that might make him see who took the life of the missing creature of his world. The thought that might make him realise that she truly wasn't a brainless human but one every Night World member was searching for. She was the vampire slayer. The one that wrote 2 words on the chest of the one she killed. She was the one that wrote two words that sort of came from the meaning of her name in English. Bellademona-Beautiful Demon. Bella thought as she saw his fangs longing and he was leaning down..._

_*End of vision*_

Sarah came back to normal and felt her body shaking. She wanted to see who was shaking her but she was frightened that she might find the one who wanted to drink blood. She felt fear as she felt a hand touching her neck and shivered.

"Sarah, Sarah?" she heard a male's voice. The voice of the boy that girl she saw was talking to. Sarah tried to sit down and run away from where she was to a place she would never hear or see this blood-sucker. She tried to sit up but her head hurt and she flopped down on the pillow again and wished she would survive today because she really wanted to tell the dream or the vi... whatever the hell it was to Mal and Keirlan. She trusted them and knew they wouldn't think she was crazy but will comfort her.

"Sarah, don't be scared." The voice said again. "It is me Keirlan." _"Oh yeah think you can fool me?"_ Sarah thought to herself. The boy chuckled and said "Sarah, it is us, Mal and Keirlan. Don't be frightened of whatever the hell it is. Trust us because we are your best friends and calm yourself then slowly open your eyes." The voice was now a little different, much softer compared to the other one. Sarah instinctively obeyed and took a deep breath to calm herself then opened her eyes to see blue-grey eyes plus brown eyes looking deep into hers. She looked at them for a moment then smiled, happy to see them.

"What happened to you? We were so worried!" Mal said softly stroking her hair.

Sarah was about to say nothing when Keirlan interrupted her.

"Before you say anything, let us get out of here then you can explain to us." He looked directly at Mal and Mal nodded. Sarah looked the two of them. Confusion clear in her eyes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sorry about the chapter being short but I promise I will make the next one longer.**

**Plz review.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Obsessed-Wth-Vampire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World or these characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

_***Vision***_

"_No, Sarah?" The boy shouted as he ran to the girl on the floor who was being held down by the man with the golden hair. The dangerous man who has once been destroyed but brought back by the Witches and Dragons._

_The girl's eyes got wider as the grip the Marid had on her neck tightened. The boy kept running but he couldn't reach her as the more he was getting nearer, the longer the distance between him and the girl become. Another boy was running from the other side of the man shouting._

"_Keirlan, no don't go nearer, he is tricking you." Nevertheless, the red haired boy wasn't listening but running to the girl. The girl's eyes widened as the her capture smiled and used his other hand to call his other capture. They boy kept running until something hard hit his back and the girl as well as the other boy screamed while the capturer threw his head back and let out a wicked cackle._

_They girl tried to get out of his grip but the man just tightened his grip harder than before. The girl couldn't breathe more and her eyes went wider as her head fall on the man's chest backwards._

_The other was running but he got caught by another one. The red haired boy stared for a moment feeling pain but trying his best to ignore and protect the two most important people in his life. He tried to sit up but he wasn't able to as he had a silver stake on his back and was on the floor forward. He then, felt something in his body. He felt as powers were awakening in his body. Only, these powers were much stronger compared to the normal powers the dark creatures have. It was a power that wanted to sort of get out his body. He had never seen a person who felt so much powerful more than he felt now. That was when he realised something. The prophecy the Night World was talking about. The wildpowers. Their powers were described as powers much stronger than the ones the Dragons have. The power of being able to destroy a person with just letting out a blue fire in one second. But, it couldn't be possible that he was a wildpower could it? The last prophecy indicated the last wildpower is a a witch from Circle Twilight. He wasn't a witch. He was too caught up with his thoughts to recognise the man with the other silver stake in his hand with the girl and the boy being held by their captures watching him. They were made to watch him get staked. No, that couldn't happen. He felt pain. 'One from Twilight to be one with the Dark' the last prophecy kept repeating itself as the pain increased. Keirlan thought and thought then before he could stop he was standing up. He tried hard to stand up but lastly did and put his hand in front of him as he decided he was going try and see if he was the wildpower._

_Suddenly, he felt as if something was hitting him as power got hold of his body._

"_You never destroy my people with me watching you." He shouted while the man threw his head back and chuckled._

"_You might be 'One from Twilight to be one with the Dark' who have refused to be on the side you were supposed to be with but you aren't the kind that is been born to destroy me. You are bound to destroy Dragons but not Marids." The man laughed even more._

_Keirlan then let out something he never thought he would be able to have. Blue fire spread out of his hands and the whole world become blue. He smiled as he saw that the one with the stake was nowhere to be seen as well as the one that was holding Mal but what made him fuming and heart-rending was that he didn't see the capture of Sarah. Sarah wasn't there. He destroyed Sarah._

"_See you next time!" He heard behind him and saw Sarah's capture flying. With Sarah on his back while she seemed to be saying something that couldn't be heard._

"_Sarah." The boy shouted after the man as the Marid flew away._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Poppy's POV)**

Poppy gasped as she woke up breathing firmly.

"What is wrong? Poppy?" James was instantly awake looking at her.

"The last wildpower." Poppy whispered and James gasped. Poppy stayed like that for a minute then jumped up from the bed and was immediately opening the door.

"Poppy, where are you going to?" James was asking but she wasn't listening as she run down the hall and didn't stop until she reached where a CIA agent was standing. He was standing in front of Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah's room.

"Is something wrong Miss Poppy?" He asked

"I need to see Thierry and Hannah right now." Poppy said "And before you stop me I want to tell you I have something important to inform them now that can't be waited till tomorrow morning."

"But, it is midnight Miss," he argued but Poppy didn't listen to him as she moved towards the door and knocked it before he could stop her. After a minute or so the door opened and there stood Lord Thierry with Lady Hannah behind him.

"What is wrong Poppy?" He asked

Poppy just made what she was saying a simple by uttering three words. "The final wildpower."

Thierry and Hannah's eyes widened as they asked her to explain to them. Poppy explained and Thierry decided he would research about the ones she had heard their name then will inform the others in the morning.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Thierry's POV)**

Thierry sat back and sighed as he looked at the information profile of Damien Drache. The new member who has joined now but he didn't trust well enough. He knew Chess trusted him or thought so as that could be seen the way she behaved near him. However, that could be a reason as he was her soulmate. The one she had been with beginning from the Stone-age when Thierry firstly saw Hannah as Hana of the Three Rivers. That was when he saw Chess as Ket, Hannah's best friend. Damien was also there at that time with a different name. Ryl. Only, this time he hasn't been reincarnated the way Hannah, Chess or other old souls were reincarnated which was to be born as a human. No, he was born as half-half. Half-vampire half-shapeshifter. Moreover, he was Night World's best assassin after Lily and Hunter were destroyed by the wildpowers which was the first reason he didn't trusts him and the second reason was that he had kidnapped Chess three times to use her as one who could lead him to the wildpowers. But, that didn't happen so he joined Circle Daybreak and Chess said he was with them. So now, Thierry was deciding whether he should send him on a mission that if Damien completed successfully he had proven he was with them.

But, this mission was one life depended on because if Circle Daybreak failed on the mission it meant they would be destroyed and the whole world will be ruled by the Night World. The mission he wanted Damien to do was to get the 4th wildpower and protect him until the apocalypse. As he sat there hypnotised with the profile, Hannah entered the office.

"Hi Thierry." She said, and then leaned down to kiss him. "Are you still deciding?" She asked

"Yeah." He said as he sighed "I don't know what to do Hannah. I don't know how to handle this because I can't trust him after what he did and I don't think I can let a person like him do a serious mission like this."

"I know Thierry, but I think you should let him so he can prove to you, to me, to everyone that he is really on our side but not on the Night World side." She smiled at him then added "But also, I would suggest you send another member you trust after him without him knowing."

Thierry nodded and called out a meeting. In the meeting room sat all the members who lived in the mansion.

"I have information I want to share with everyone and I believe this information is one we have all been dying to hear." Thierry said looking at every face of the members and liking how interested they seemed. "We have found the 4th wildpower." He said and surprise showed in their faces.

"Have you found something more about him?" Poppy asked.

"How do you know about who he is?" Ash asked too curious to know how Poppy already knew something about the wildpower while they didn't.

"Poppy informed me, Thierry and Hannah last night because she had a dream about him." James informed them and everyone gasped. They knew Poppy was a Psychic but they weren't expecting she would dream something to do with the wild powers.

"He is a shapeshifter. A Drache to be specific. His name is Keirlan Drache and he lives in Avon Park, Florida. We have some information about him that indicates he is bestfriends with a witch boy called Mal Harman which I believe you Harman's do know and a human girl called Sarah Strange."

Everyone nodded and Thierry continued "I want to send some of you to a mission," everyone again nodded their head and waited for who he will choose "I want to send you Damien," he said and Damien smiled at him then bowed at him. "But, don't think I am doing this because I have lastly came to conclusion of trusting you. I haven't yet however, the reason I am doing this is so you can prove to us you are truly on our side if you successfully complete this mission."

Damien nodded, anger clear in his eyes but trying his best to knew deep down that somehow Damien was on their side but he also knew it would never come out of his mouth until Damien proved he was on their side no matter who won the apocolypse.

"Though, if you fail on this mission have in mind that you haven't only let us down but you have also let down and destroyed the life of your other half. I don't care how you fail on this test because if you do we will all think you have done this for a reason. only, that reason will be that you have been spying on us. That is all and I hope you succeed." Thierry looked at him for a moment then turned around and was about to leave when he heard Chess's voice

"Can I also go with him?" She asked and everyone looked at her.

"I don't think you can Chess," Damien said before Thierry could open his mouth. Chess looked at him hurt and pain showing in her eyes for a second but then they were gone.

"I want to show you, to show to the whole world that I don't belong to Circle Midnight but to Circle Daybreak. I want you to trust me ok? I want everyone to trust me that I am with the good side but not tricking you so I would be able get the final one." Damien whispered especially to Chess as he put his hand on her cheeks. "I know I have commited enough murder without a reason but I also know today that without you I would never have realised my mistakes. I am not saying no to you to go with me because I hate you but I am saying this because I want to do it by myself."

Chess looked at him for a second then noddded.

Thierry then left the meeting room and went to his office. He had a girl in his mind. A girl he will send after Damien. One he trusted and knew she would do anything for him. The one the Night World were very scared of. He was going to send Rashel Jordan or "The Cat" as the Night World called her after Damien even though Rashel was currantly protecting the 1st wildpower Jez Redfern, he knew she was the only one that could handle this job apart from Raksha Keller's team. However, Keller's team were also protecting the 3rd wildpower now. He will tell John Quinn, her soulmate and the other gurdians to protect Jez and her to focus on this mission.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Sarah's POV)**

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked for the 3rd time

"Somewhere no one would see us so you can explain to us what happened to you." Keirlan answered driving the car fast enough that if someone was chasing them they would get lost.

"Why do we need to hide from people just because I am explaining to you something no one gives a damn about what it is?" Sarah was now getting annoyed.

Mal who was quiet for the whole ride said "We are hiding this because it is something dangerous for other people like us to know."

"Other people like you?" She asked looking bemused "What do you mean by that?"

Mal looked at her for a second then looked at the houses they passed by.

Sarah felt anger towards them. Were they doing this because they didn't trust her well enough? or was it the dangerous people they were talking about was real? She just hoped whatever it was it wouldn't remind her of the one who drank blood.

Lastly, Keirlan parked the car in front of his house and let Sarah and Mal get out of the car then they headed for his house. Luckily no one was in so they all headed to his bedroom and when they entered the all sat down.

"So spill out." Keirlan ordered in a voice Sarah had never heard before.

Sarah looked at the two of them for a moment then looked down and alleged "I had a migraine for the last 3 months since my mom died. Whenever the migraine starts I have a feeling that there is something dark out there. Something that is out there but can never be seen. I always see daunting things. It is sort of visions I believe that is people who think in paranormal people will say. I always have visions about a place called the Dark Kingdom. A Kingdom ruled by shadowy creatures. Today when we were in school I had a vision about a girl who is the slave of a boy. A boy who belongs to the Night World." Sarah was now tremulous and she couldn't continue anymore as the more she thought about her visions, the more she felt fearful. Mal stood up and sat next to her as to comfort her. He put his arm around her.

"It is going to be okay. We are here." He kept consoling her and Sarah came back to normal.

Keirlan looked at her then at Mal then said "Sarah, who did you hear about the Night World?"

Sarah's eyes widened because she didn't want to believe what they had in mind "Bekka...," she said then thought for a moment and said out loud without realising it "Bellademona."

"Bellademona" Mal asked "Who is Bellademona?"

"The girl I saw in my vision."

"The one you said was a slave?" Keirlan questioned

Sarah nodded and he and Mal waited for her to continue "She had a thought about the Night World."

They looked at her and Mal asked "Did you hear anything else about her?"

"She is a vampire slayer whatever that is. She is best identified for writing Beautiful Demon on her victim's chest."

The two of them gasped and nodded their head for her to continue. He could sense that she was uncomfortable with it but she anyways went on. "She is a slave and these ones who drink blood and other dark creatures-that is what she thinks of them- she kills them."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Keirlan's POV)**

Keirlan nodded and he wished he at least had something to say to her. She was different from the one he always thought of. She was different if she had these visions she was talking about which he sensed was factual but he was also afraid of the fact of telling her about the Night World she had heard in her vision. She know thought it was somehow fictional. Someway a dream she had. However, he knew if Circle Midnight heard of this they won't stop dilemma as long as they didn't get her. Moreover this vision she had will be one that will bring pleasure. She will be a vermin to them but they will use her and get rid of her when they get all the information.

"Do you guys know about the Night World?" she questioned looking at the two of them in a way that assumed her logic they sort of had something to do with the Night world.

They were quiet for a moment then Mal sighed and used his powers as his witch powers were one the witches scarcely ever got. He was telepathic. _"She already knows about it so I don't think there is a reason we should hide it from her._"

"_We can't Mal,"_Keirlan argued_"telling her would only bring danger to her life and not only her but also us. If we tell this we will be punished as we have broken the law."_

Mal threw a response to him_."Why? Do you only care about what happens to us? Don't you damn give a care about what this vision might bring to her? Furthermore, you are not going to be punished if we join Circle Daybreak."_ when Mal said that was when Keirlan got angry because he wasn't a big fan of Daybreakers neither was he a big fan of Circle Midnight. The whole Drache's have joined Daybreak when the Prince of the shapeshifters Galen Drache who is also his cousin found half-human half-shapeshifter soulmate and the witches tied to the shapeshifters when they had found the 3rd wildpower who was a witch and was supposed to marry him.

"_You know I don't want to be on any side whether Daybreak or Midnight."_ Keirlan thought."_And now let us stop this because she will intellect that we are doing something she can't see."_

Mal didn't bother listening to what he said because he continued as if he hadn't heard_. "Who do you want to win then huh? Who? Circle Daybreak has to win because if they don't what do you consider will happen to Sarah? She is human. She will be like this slave girl she said she saw in her vision."_

Keirlan became quiet and shook his head. He knew what Mal said was true. If Circle Midnight won it would be the end of the world. Sarah would be a slave. He didn't care about other humans but he cared about Sarah more than anything else in the whole world. He loved her way too much to let anything happen to her. She was the best friend of a girl he had ever trusted in his life. He took a deep breath then said nodded his head. To make Sarah be a slave to them or he joined Damned Daybreakers. It was either way. He took another deep breath then again nodded his head at Mal. Mal looked at him and gave him a smile. A happy one but he could see inside that he was also frightened of breaking the law that the day Damien Drache (night world's best assassin and also a cousin of his. He heard a rumour that he found a soulmate but he didn't believe Damien was the kind who would change just because of a soulmate) ever got the hint of, would be their last day in the world.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Sarah's POV)**

Sarah looked at them. She had asked them a question but they weren't answering any. The two of them were so deep in their thoughts that she had to repeat the question over and over. After minutes or so they both looked up and saw her staring at them.

"Sarah, we want to tell you we know about the Night world." Keirlan said his jaw set.

"What is it and how do you know about it? I mean do you have visions about it or...?" she asked trailing off.

Mal was the one that answered her question because Keirlan sort of looked like he was doing something he wasn't allowed. Like when you are breaking your parent's rules and you feel so anxious. "The Night World is a secret society for dark creatures as you have said this girl you had a vision killed. They surround you and live normally the way yo..."He stopped and Sarah's thoughts all mixed up together as she felt fear sweep on her body. She also got confused by the fact he was about to say something like you and stopped. "Humans live. A teacher or a neighbour could be one and so could the boyfriend. They have a rule that says a Night World member must never tell human the existence of the society neither s/he should fall in love with a human."

Sarah looked at the two of them and something occurred on her mind. How did they know about this society they were talking about? Was it possible that this place they were telling her about existed or was it something else? But it couldn't be possible that they were lying to her could it? Because if they were lying then how come she had a vision about it? Even more, what she was desperate to know was how they knew the existence of this place? Did they have any visions the way she did? She looked up at them and again asked them the question she was desperate to know.

"How do you know about the Night World?" she asked and that was when she truly understood the two boys were hiding something else from her because of the way they looked. Keirlan's jaw was set and his eyes were focusing on the wall but Sarah knew they were focusing on something else. Mal, on the other hand, his face was blank showing nothing. She looked at the two of them then repeated her question "How do you know about the Night World?"

Keirlan was the one who answered and Sarah at that moment wished she was never too curious to know about what they had hidden from her for the last 14 years which was when she first became friends with them because the answer she got was one that terrified her more than anything else in the whole world. More than any fear-provoking desire she has ever experienced.

"We know about the Night World..." Mal started and Keirlan finished for him "because we belong to the Night World Society."

Sarah's eyes widened and before she could hold herself, she fell backwards and something hard hit her head. She felt pain shot through her body and saw Mal and Keirlan peering at her whispering her name and Sarah closed her eyes with the thought _"I will die... I will die because the two people I truly trusted in this world will kill me as they belong to somewhere further than thoughts!"_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I can't believe this chapter has taken three hours to write but lastly I have finished.**

**So what do you guys think? Please review.**

**-Obsessed-Wth-Vampire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Night World *cries***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**(Damien's POV)**

Damien drove through Las Vegas feeling anger wanting to take over him but also wanting not tot feel it. It was the fact that Thierry didn't trust him. He wasn't even sure if his soulmate trusted him. She always hid her thoughts and he couldn't get into it. He didn't know how she did it as she was human. However, that always reminded him of what he has committed. He was an evil. He was just realising now the mistakes he had done in his life. Killing innocent people. Destroying their life without a reason. But he also was contented because he was now retaining back all the mistakes he had done. He was on the good side. He was going to protect the one that will stand between the light and the shadow.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Mal's POV)**

Mal gasped as he saw Sarah fall backwards the minute Keirlan finished the sentence. she was scared as that can be seen the way her eyes widened then closed. She had fainted. He looked at Keirlan who was touching her neck. They didn't know the appropriate thing to do. What will they say to the doctor when they took her there? What will they say to her dad if he asked them what happened to her? They were in a bad situation now. Even this little one could lead them to trouble.

"Keirlan, we have to take her to our secret house." He suddenly said without comprehending the thought had come to him before he said. The secret house was a little cave they had near the sea but wasn't familiar with other people.

Keirlan looked at him then nodded. Keirlan carried Sarah before Mal could even move. They went downstairs and that was when the trouble started because a woman was standing there. A woman with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Keirlan's woman was smiling at them but stopped when she saw Keirlan carrying Sarah in his arms.

"What happened to her?" She asked hands on hips.

"Um...um...," Mal started not knowing what the suitable answer would be. When Keirlan saw it he took over him and said "She got sick today in school and we took her but we couldn't take her to her house because there was no one there and she forgot the key."

_Thank Goddess_ Mal thought and gave Keirlan a secret smile.

"And where are you taking her to now?" She asked not giving up

"To her house because her family arrived." Keirlan told her.

The woman smiled and got out of Keirlan's way. They headed for the car, got in with Mal at the back, Sarah's head on his lap and Keirlan driving the car. Keirlan started the engine and they drove away only what they didn't know was that Mrs Drache was following them and she had someone on her car.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Keirlan's Mom's POV)**

The woman got in her car and smiled at the woman sitting there. Maya Harman. Leader of Circle Midnight.

"So what have you found?" Maya asked flicking her dark hair behind her ear.

"The girl had a vision today. A vision about the Dark Kingdom. There is a girl who is slave and also a vampire hunter." She answered "However, worst of all they told her about the Night World." She finished smiling at Maya.

Maya looked at her then said "I see your son and my relative have broken the law haven't they? Not a big surprise si ti? Too many Harmans, Redferns, Rasmussens, Blackthorns as well as Draches have broken the law. it isn't a very a big deal or wait is it? Maybe to you isn't it?" She was smiling a wicked smile and the woman looked at her hating her but yet at the same time knowing what she said was true. What was the point of being a Night World if you tell a vermin about your secret? What was the point of spending your life with a vermin like that Sarah? She just wished now that she had made the boys stop being obsessed with her because if she did none of this would have happened. Her only son wouldn't have been in trouble. Now he was going to be punished when Circle Midnight won the way his other cousins Damien Drache and Galen Drache were going to be punished.

Rashel drove the car fast chasing Damien but not letting him notice her so she was using different roads to the ones he was using. She was already in Florida and 4 miles away from Avon Park town. She wasn't that proud of herself as she wasn't bringing a wildpower herself but had to follow the one who was supposed to bring the wildpower that Thierry didn't trust well enough but wanted him to prove himself. she didn't even know why he was wasting time on him. He could have send people that he could trust well enough like her not that she was being arrogant or something but it was just proving trustworthy people in life.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Keirlan's POV)**

Keirlan parked the car in front of the cave and opened the door then helped Mal. They walked for a little bit and stopped in front of cave. Keirlan got in there and Mal followed carrying Sarah in his arms. It was a dark hole that seemed to go on forever as they walked. They stopped in a corner than turned around on their left, walked for a little while then again stopped in a corner. There were stakes hidden there and Keirlan led Mal to there. Keirlan sat down and Mal put Sarah into his lap. Mal looked at her for a second then stood up and got water from they hid it. He looked at him and he nodded. Mal splashed the water on her face but Sarah didn't move.

_*Visions*_

_Sarah was dreaming. Away into the dark world. Watching a crowd sitting in a hall. It sort of looked they were having meeting._

"_We cannot have them. We have to destroy them or we are doomed everlastingly." A woman with long dark hair said facing the others._

"_How do you expect us to destroy our own children?" Another man with dark hair who walked quiet creepy asked._

_The woman come across at him, a small smile on her lips then tapped him on the chest and challenged "Are you sure Almaz is one of them?"_

"_I did not say Almaz was one of them but what I said was do you expect us to destroy our children?" antagonism was clear in his eyes._

"_Well if you said children, it clearly seems to me that Almaz is one of the children don't you think?" She said licking her red lips._

_The man's eye colour turned from dark to red and his lips strained back to show teeth not a soul could ever have imagined. His face colour became so sallow. There was also horns that when the others saw they stepped back the horns were thick and smooth –glancing._

_The woman didn't get frightened the way the others did. All she did was just move closer to him and whisper into his ear "Don't worry, even if Almaz is one of them, she will be on our side." She breathed on his neck, kissed his earlobe then turned away from him a mystifying smile on her lips. The man looked at her and suddenly jumped up, hitting another one with raven hair who was smiling at the one the man jumped at._

"_You are going to regret this so it is better if you stop!" The woman shouted at him but the fury on the man's face signified he wasn't going to obey her._

_*End of visions*_

Something cold hit Sarah's face and she jumped but was held back. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. There were wood wagers on the side with a boy who had red hair standing there. She looked on her left side and saw another boy with brown hair holding up a bottle of water pointing it at her then stopping when he noticed she was looking at him. That was when the memoirs crashed into Sarah's head and she recognised the faces.

"_We know about the Night World..."_ _"because we belong to the Night World Society."_ AS the thoughts came into her head Sarah's eyes widened and her breath came out fast. It was way too much that she felt as if she was in her last second to breath. The boy moved a little closer to her and Sarah felt more terrified than before because their faces looked immorality. It was the kind of face those fictional ones had. The one that wanted to eat something. Sarah tried to sit up and ran but she couldn't move. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't move a finger. They were getting closer and one whispered her name in a haunt voice.

"Sarah, are you ok? Did you have another vision again?" The one with the brown hair asked in a voice she wanted to be deaf rather than hear it.

"Do...not...touch...me!" Sarah wheezed lastly excessively glad she was at least able to utter words.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I know. Cliff hanger again but I am sorry you will have to wait for the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews. It has really, really helped me.**

**Plz again review.**

**xx**

**-Obsessed-Wth-Vampire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World neither do I own the characters. At least I wished I did especially if it was (**_**Morgead**_**)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**(Keirlan's POV)**

Keirlan felt hurt at what Sarah said 'Do...Not...Touch...Me' was a three simple words but one that struck into his heart. Sarah didn't want them. Didn't want to have anything to do with them. She wanted to be away from them forever and always. The look on her face told him that she would rather be dead than be seen with them. With a monster like him. He looked at her while she still tried to retreat back even though she wasn't able to. A look of hatred, of disgust yet still fearful was on her face. A look that wanted him to destroy himself rather than go and make her suffer. He looked at Mal who was stuck on where he was standing when Sarah told them to go away. Looking at her, a look of longing in his eyes that Keirlan could swear that he hadn't seen that look on any other Night Person rather than the ones who said they had soulmates. _But it couldn't be real could it? That Mal was soulmated to Sarah_? He somehow felt something like jealousy through him and he shook himself. _Why?_ He loved Sarah but only as a best friend, as a sister. Not in any other way. _So why are you feeling this if that is all you feel for her?_ A voice in his head asked and Keirlan shook his head again.

""""""""""""""

**(Sarah's POV)**

Sarah looked at the two monsters standing in front of her. Trying their best to come near her, but being afraid to hurt her. _Don't be ridiculous!_ She told herself. _Why would monster like them ever care about hurting you? But then how come they are standing there, looking at you and not forcing you to do something huh?_A voice in Sarah's head chuckled._How come they aren't straight heading to you and taking the life outtta you? Huh? How?_ The voice in Sarah's head kept on and Sarah not knowing how she had done it said _Stop!_ In her mind but it was one that stopped everything and brought her back to reality. They were both looking at her, one of them trying to say something then stopping himself as he looks at the other one who is shaking his head. As she moved backwards, she felt something hard under her hand. She slowly touched on her hand and felt something rough in there. She moved her hand slowly and touched while still looking at them. It was hard and felt like wood.

"Sarah," A voice said and she jerked her head upwards feeling her heart beating so badly that she was afraid it will come out of her chest. The one who said her name was Keirlan, blinking and looking at her. His eyes seemed soft and when he realized she was looking at him, he slowly moved forward and that was when Sarah's eyes widened. No, he wasn't heading for her. He wasn't. He clearly wasn't. So without thinking, she caught her hand with the wood-like object she felt on her hand and pointed it at him. She didn't even bother looking at it. She was too busy looking at him that she didn't recognise what was in her hand until his eyes widened and he put his hand up then said.

"Sarah, no put it down. I am not going to hurt you neither will Mal. We are just here to help you."

The other one nodded and added "Please put down the stake Sarah. Please. We are your best friends. Not your enemies even if we are creatures you are scared of. OK?"

_A stake?_ Sarah looked down and saw it was a long wide at its thickest end. Square in part, the shape got thinner to direct at both ends. The middle part was narrowed in a method that powerfully suggested to her the gathering of a handle. Sarah slowly put it down and looked up a little scared to face the two of them but trying her best.

"What are you? Explain what you are if you want me to believe you." She whispered her lip trembling but trying not to show it.

Keirlan walked towards her with Mal behind her but Sarah stopped them and said "Explain to me first then I will allow you to come near me." Keirlan nodded and sat down where he was standing. Mal copied him.

"Sarah, we are not who you think we are." He whispered "We might belong to a society full of monsters but we are not the kind that will kill you, kill humans. We would never have become your best friends if you meant to us the way the ones you saw in your visions humans meant to." Sarah listened, looking at him then at Mal who was nodding his head along.

"What are you?" She questioned still not believing them and petrified of them.

It was Mal who took over this time. "I am a witch," he replied pointing at himself then pointed at Keirlan and said "and he is a shapeshifter."

Sarah looked at the two of them feeling astonished to hear such a thing. Yeah, she firstly thought they were vampires and would never have believed it if she hadn't had the vision but now it seemed ridiculous to hear such creatures existed.

"How come you are a shapeshifter and he is a witch?" She asked

"Well as we told you about the Night World being a secret Society for dark creatures, not only vampires but are shapeshifters and witches as well as werewolves and ghouls are part of it. So you see Mal is a witch while I am a shapeshifter," Keirlan nodded his head at Mal then at himself explaining to Sarah what he meant. "and the one you saw in your vision is a vampire. We are different but somehow we are all connected especially vampires and witches."

"What do you mean you are all connected?" She questioned

"There is a history behind all this." Mal elucidated "You see way before the vampires, the witches used to rule and way before the witches the Dragons used to rule."

Sarah looked at him. _How many creatures existed? Dragons, shapeshifters..._He must have sensed what she was thinking because as if to answer her question he said "Shapeshifters are inheritance of dragons. The dragons are not found right now as they were put to sleep when they had a fight with the witches. The witches took over at that time and Hecate Witch-Queen ruled." He stopped so the information could go through her head and Sarah waited for him to continue. "Hellewise Hearth-Woman and Maya Hearth-Woman became the leaders after Hecate died. However, Maya wanted to live forever so she did a spell that could change her to a vampire. And there the vampire creatures started. She was in love with Theorn now called Thierry who is Lord of the Night World and changed him into a vampire without his decision. He refused to be with her and found his soulmate. The first time he killed her though the times after that she kept killing her. Though Hellewise put a spell on her that would make every person who died being reincarnated though that is only for humans." Mal now looked too caught up with what he was talking about. She could sense that he was now in that place. Seeing it and she didn't disrupt him.

Mal looked at Keirlan and Keirlan continued. "There was a rumour that Theorn's soulmate got reincarnated and she killed Maya. So now the witches are descendants of Hellewise while the vampires are descendants of Maya and shapeshifters are descendants of the last dragon the witches didn't put to sleep in the battle as she was the weakest."

Sarah just shook her head. Too many information to take in. Vampires, witches, shapeshifters and dragon and many more. It was too much. She shut her eyes and put her hands on her head. This was way out of ordinary world. It was quiet extraordinary. A question came into her head and she looked up without even thinking what it might bring for her.

"How would I know this is real?" She asked

"He can prove to you but I can't." Keirlan answered and Mal stood up. He looked at her then at his hands. He kept his gaze focused on his hands that were pointed forward then without a second Sarah could swear she saw orange flames bursting out of his hand before she closed her eyes. She slowly opened but Mal hadn't stopped and Sarah focused on it. Flames out of his hands were something out of natural. He suddenly stopped and pointed his finger at Keirlan. "Keirlan can't do it because he is a Drache." He said

"Why can't he do if he is a Drache?" She asked

"Because as we told you shapeshifters are descendants of Dragons and since dragons can change into any form they want, the Drache shapeshifters aren't able to be like them but they can choose which sort of animal they want to be and are stuck with while other shapeshifters are born with being an animal and can't decide which one they want to be.. Keirlan hadn't still decided which one he wants to be that is why he can't show," He stopped than said "but he can prove to you in another way which is that he can tell you what an animal is thinking and can order an animal on what to do making the animal instantly obey without being forced to."

Sarah nodded then yet again asked another question. "Why were you scared of that wood? The stake."

"Because stakes are the only thing that can kill us. Because they are poison. Wood kills vampires, silver kills shapeshifters and werewolves while iron kills witches." Keirlan explained.

"What are...?" Sarah started when they heard the noise coming from the north. Keirlan stood up, stayed there for a moment and then he said "Someone has followed us."

Mal instantly run to Sarah's side and caught her hand and that was when the strangest thing happened. Because she felt every hair on her body awaken. She felt a painful feeling yet sweat she couldn't explain but also what surprised her even more was the cord which was silver that connected their hearts together.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Mal's POV)**

Mal gasped as he saw the silver cord that connected him and Sarah together. The silver cord that indicated the two people were soulmates. Sarah was his soulmate. His other half. The one he is bound to be with for eternity. The one he has to spend every single second in his life. One who he wakes up with in the morning and sleeps at night on her side. He pulled back and looked at Sarah and nothing else in the whole world mattered to him. He looked at her face too trapped up and captivated with her beauty. He was bewitched for love. He leaned forward as she exactly did the same and their lips met. That was when the world exploded and there was an electric light and pink haze surrounding them the way the atmosphere surrounds the earth.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Keirlan's POV)**

The noise neared and when Keirlan turned around to warn Mal and Sarah all he saw was two people hugging each other and that was when he realised what the soulmate principle truly meant. Because if the soulmate principle didn't exist Mal and Sarah wouldn't have been in each other's arm in one second and kissing. As he was thinking about what to do or whether to disturb them or not, another noise came and he stood there for a moment too caught up with which one to look first, two women appeared in front of him and as his eyes widened and Sarah plus Mal broke apart the one he was mostly scared of was standing there. The one with the dark hair and dark eyes who was smiling. It was no one other than his cruel, ruthless cousin Damien Drache and his mom Roxy Skane or Drache plus another woman he had never heard of let alone sees. However, he sensed that she somehow would bring dilemma to him and Mal' as well as Sarah's life.

"Hi...mom," He started as he headed for them with Mal and Sarah trailing after him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Thanks again for reviewing.**

**And please and please review again.**

**xx**

**-Obsessed-Wth-Vampires**


	6. Questions

_**Thanks to those of you who have taken your time to read and review. It has helped me so much and has given me a strength that has made me write more.**_

_**So, anyways this chapter doesn't continue the story as I have been asked many questions. Here are the questions.**_

**Will Bellademona appear more in the story?**

Bellademona will not appear that much in this story as Sarah sees her in her visions as well as Sarah being the protagonist so the answer to this is that I might write something about her and other Dark Kingdom girls but I will see If I am able to do that or not.

**Who will Sarah end up with?**

I don't think I can answer this question right now as it will spoil the upcoming events and wouldn't be that much interesting. I am now thinking whether I should give her two soulmates or not. So, you will have to wait but I promise you it is going to be quiet remarkable with whomever she ends up with.

**Will you give Rowan/Blaise/Kestrel/Ilianna/Phil/Raven soulmates?**

As it is being the last story of to all the characters that belong to L.J. Smith, I am giving them soulmates. Rowan, on the other hand as well as Blaise and Phil and Miles and loads of others are on the verge of who will be with whom?

**Who is Damien Drache?**

Damien Drache was an assassin that took over the Night World after Lilly and Hunter were destroyed by the wildpowers. He is Chess's soulmate.

**Will Ash and Mary-Lynette meet again?**

Yes, they will appear. The famous couple who left each other with a promise between them. We will see whether that promised has been completed or not. Whether the love between them has increased or whether M'Lin will lastly accept Ash and they will say the three most important words between lovers. Yes so the answer to your question is that they will see each other again.

**How did this story come into you? (I mean did it take lots of time or did it just come to your head one day and you wrote it?)**

It was firstly quiet hard to decide whether I should make the characters one of my own or not. I also wanted to give them children making Bellademona and the others in the Dark Kingdom their kids but I then thought against it as there were many stories that the soulmate couples had kids. And as Sarah was having visions, I wanted to direct those visions she had to specific people so the best way was to make the visions directed to the ones I wanted to make the kids of CD.

**Who is Maya Harman?**

Some of you are mixing Maya Harman with Maya Redfern but Maya Harman is different. She is a witch with the strongest powers after her mother died. You see, her mother is the one Maevin Harman took away from Hunter. Roseclear Harman. Anyways she grew up as a vampire running away from her mum but uses witch powers and uses the Harman last name

**Is Keirlan going to be 4th****wildpower or is it just a prediction?**

At the beginning of the 3rd chapter, it says so but what you read in the upcoming chapters might shock you.

**Who will win the apocalypse?**

Now isn't that quiet spoiling answer if I answered this question! You will see if you keep on reading which I hope you will. And even if Circle Midnight wins, there will always be another idea that will make Circle Daybreak fight. I am always on the good side but be prepared

**What is Marid?**

In common Legends, Marids are the most powerful creatures of Jinn after Ifrit. They are connected with open waters of the seas and oceans where it finds place of safety. I know these creatures are not part of the creatures L.J. Smith has mentioned in the series but it is part of the story as they are connected to the apocalypse.

**How does Bellademona go with Beautiful Demon?**

Bella means Beautiful in Italian and French as well as Spanish while the Demon part comes from Demona. I have taken the 'a' out to make Demon. Anyways these two words are directed to the vampires she kills as they are beautiful yet at the same time evil.

_**If you have more questions do send me. I will be happy to answer them. Thanks again for taking the time to read and review as well as ask question**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Keller's POV) **

"Hello, Raksha Keller here, Force of Love." Keller said as she motioned for Winnie to check out if someone was at the door as Nissa took Ilianna from the fire exit door in the safe house.

"Miss Keller, is something wrong?" Paula asked

"We have been attacked by a werewolf right now and we currently need a Daybreak bodyguard to bring us a limousine because one of them stole the limousine."

"Ok, Miss Keller." Paula said and Keller was about to end the call when Paula said "Also Miss, Lord Thierry has told me to pass this information to you. The fourth wildpower is found in Avon Park, Florida with his two best friends Mal Harman and Sarah Strange."

"Who is he? A human?" Keller asked considering for a moment whether she should end the call and assail the werewolf outside the house.

"No Miss, he is a shapeshifter. Prince Galen's cousin to be exact. Keirlan Drache"

"Who is sent to get him?" She asked sensing a vampire was nearing.

"Damien Drache, a new member who is the soulmate of Lady Hannah's best friend, an old soul called Chess Clovis though Rashel Jordan the most feared vampire hunter is sent after him."

Keller nodded not caring about whom the most feared vampire hunter was then said bye and slowly tiptoed to the bathroom where she heard the noise. She slowly walked wanting not be heard and walked gradually then opened the bathroom's door and entered. She turned the light on and looked at her surrounding. She looked at the mirror and heard a noise. She turned around and looked at the bathtub but no one was there. She was about to turn to her right-side when she thought she saw a shadow. She blinked then looked at where the shadow disappeared to. As soon as she turned around she felt hands on her neck and she gripped her teeth harder, and then elbowed whoever the person was on the stomach. The person let go of her and as soon as s/he did Keller turned around and found no one in there. She looked at her surroundings feeling befuddled then just as she was about to look the mirror, she heard a noise and another shadow passed by.

""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Ilianna's POV)**

Nissa jumped from the window and Ilianna shrieked. Nissa was carrying her in her arms with Ilianna trying to scream but Nissa's hand was on her mouth. Nissa jumped yet again as Ilianna sensed that someone else was following them. Just as Nissa was about turn around a man came out of nowhere. He stood in front of them and bared his teeth at her and Nissa. Nissa looked at him then on her sides deciding what to do then put Ilianna down as she smiled at him. The man smiled back at her. _Dumbass werewolf._ Ilianna thought as he walked forward. Shortly after he reached her and was about to get Ilianna, Nissa kicked him hard on the stomach and he instantly fall down.

"A new one." Nissa said looking him down and wrinkling her nose feeling disgusted then bent down to get out a stake from her boots but that was a blunder because the man instantly jumped on Nissa's back and he and Nissa fell down on the floor. Just as Nissa was about to get up fast before he did the man punched her. Ilianna watched not knowing what to do. She tried to remember what Winnie taught her about the witch powers. She tried to remember back all the lessons as the man started changing and Nissa was trying to reach her stake which had flied into the other side of the hall but he caught her by the hair. _'If you are very weak to do anything and you don't have a stake neither able to fight with the person by the use of your hands, the best move is to use your orange fire."_ As soon as Winnie's voice came into her thoughts Ilianna looked at the man who was a werewolf at the lower part while he was a human at the upper part and was busy fighting with Nissa then forwarded her hands, pointing at him and suddenly out of nowhere an orange fire blazed out the way the blue fire did the first time and as she thought in her head to make the fire reach him, it did and he burned while Nissa got out of his grip.

"Wow, you astounded me Ilianna. That was brilliant. How did you do it?" Nissa asked slapping her on the shoulder.

Ilianna looked at her then smiled. "I just had to. I couldn't let the werewolf end your life could I?"

Nissa smiled at her back then they both headed on their left side where Nissa led them to but what they didn't know was that a blood-sucker and a Marid were behind them.

""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Sarah's POV) **

Sarah gasped as she realised who were standing there. Keirlan's mother and another woman with a boy who was about on his 19th. She didn't know what they were up to or why they came but she somehow sensed in Keirlan and Mal that they were dangerous.

"Hello Keirlan, haven't seen you for a while." The black-haired woman said as she flicked her dark hair behind her ear and smiled an especial, impious smile.

Keirlan looked at her seeming perplexed and exchanged alarmed glance with Mal who himself was feeling dazed, his hand gripping Sarah's hard but also making her shiver and not focus much on other things apart from how attentive his contact was making her feel which made her bear in mind about what she saw when Mal kissed her. She couldn't even believe that she and Mal kissed. She has never ever went out with any boy, even the least popular one let alone be kissed before but she now knew that no one has ever been kissed the way Mal kissed her. She sighed as she looked at the two women and the boy who were looking at Keirlan and Mal especially Keirlan, waiting him to talk then yawned. Yawned as if she was tired then her eyes slowly came closer to each other revealing her long lashes and her heart calmed beating as if she was running then stopped for a minute. Sarah tried to blink, to break away from the fatigueless and focus on what was happening in front of her but that wasn't achievable. It was impossible. Unfeasible to be exact, it was as if she was falling into another world. It wasn't like she was having a vision because when she was about to have visions, migraine started and she saw a world full of blood and darkness where people were tortured. Only this wasn't the same. She was heading into a place which was so beautiful yet again so mysterious that enthralled her. This was a different vision that was if it was a vision. It was one that lead her to a world of wonder which her imagination took over that whatever she imagined appeared in front of her.

"Sarah, Sarah?" She heard a far, far away voice but she wasn't able to recognise.

"Quidem ipsa proficiunt. Non clare videre uelut visa sunt adhuc!" Another voice chuckled as Sarah travelled from the real world into to the illusory one.

_*Vision* _

_Sarah looked at her ambience feeling joyful, waiting for her other halves that went out shopping with the other guys. She looked at her right-side then smiled as she saw the green grassland which encircled the spring flora that were on the edge of being in contact with the other crimson roses. _

"_Sarah, we are here" A voice shouted behind her and Sarah turned around to find the handsomest boys in the entire world. Her two halves. The dark, red-haired one with the striking blue-grey eyes Keirlan and the dark-haired one with the sweet, brown eyes Mal were standing there looking at her and beautiful as always._

"_Hi." she said as she walked towards them and smiled. They didn't even wait for her to reach them but were there in one instant and hugging her as tight and loving the way they always did. Keirlan kissed her and she, as always shivered with idyllic emotions while Mal as always pouted his bottom lip and slapped Keirlan at the back. Keirlan looked at him then stuck his tongue at him before Mal kissed her. Sarah smiled feeling delighted and thankful to have them. If ordinary humans saw them they would have been way too aghast and sickened to even wait and ask them what in the world had brought her to being with two boys at the same time while the boys weren't jealous of each other?_

"_What are you thinking?" Mal asked her and Sarah smiled at him too happy to remember that he never tried to know what she thought about if she wasn't happy about it._

"_Just how I am in high spirits to have you both in my arms at day and night, through thick and thin no matter what." She smiled at him leaning down and kissing him before she then turned to Keirlan and kissed him as well. A sweet, tender kiss that poured out her emotions one by one._

"_To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." Mal said quoting Heather Cortez's quote as Sarah remembered reading her book of poetry 'Over A Decade'. She was surprised to hear him say a quote._

"_Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more." Keirlan said and both she and Mal looked at him. Keirlan smiled at them then winked. _

"_Guys, stop being starry-eyed will you?" Sarah said looking down feeling shy as always no matter how many years they have been together. It still was quiet unforeseen in her world to have boys like them to herself._

_The boys chuckled then leaned down to kiss her at the same time but they weren't able to as she was withdrawing into her real world. _

"_No. Mal, Keirlan." Sarah shouted as she got further away from them and went back to the real world. To the real world where it will change the other world. The world that will be full of blood, of anguish and darkness..._

_*End of vision*_

Sarah opened her eyes and flickered for several seconds before looking at her surroundings. Her heart banged for a moment as she saw what was exactly happening in her setting feeling startled to see what she was seeing. She couldn't even believe it. Keirlan and Mal were on her right and left side tied up. She gasped then closed her mouth. She looked up to see two women and a boy watching them, the ones that came to before she had the vision.

"Great. So not the best time, you are awake already; I didn't think you will be up by now. What I had in mind was that you will wake up by the time every mystery has been solved but too bad you have disrupted it." The dark-haired one that had the impious smile as Sarah remembered said yet again flashing a mysterious smile.

Sarah looked at her and as she was busy trying to think of something, she could swear she heard a voice in her head. Just like the way she heard the voice in her head when she and Mal kissed. _"Don't say anything. It will only make matters worse. I and Keirlan will try to handle it as much as we can. She is doing this just to get something out of you that will solve her so-called mystery."_ Mal said only it didn't reach her the way a voice does but reached as thoughts. She nodded without looking at him as not to gain attention and the woman laughed while the boy and the other women copied her.

"So juvenile, silly teens. Assume you can bury some little secrets from me?" She threw her head back and let out a wicked laugh. "I am Maya Harman. The most feared witch in the history of Night World." Sarah looked at her feeling confused and so were Keirlan and Mal! Maya? The only Maya the boys had told her was Maya Redfern. Something like that but she sensed that the way they looked they didn't have any idea of who the Maya Harman was or they would have told her before this woman reached them.

"And this is Roxy Skane, your mother to be exact." Maya said not telling who the boy was then heading to Keirlan and stroking his hair then said "It is very astonishing to see your mother operating behind your back isn't it?" Keirlan looked at her then turned to where his mother was standing and spat then said anger dreading out of his voice "How could you mum? To reveal your only son's biggest secrets of all? How could you work behind your son's back and spread all of his furtive? What kind of a mother are you?"

Roxy looked at him looking like she was trying to hide her sentiments and showing Maya what she was capable of. "I would never have worked behind your back Keirlan if you hadn't run after that _vermin_," She pointed her finger at Sarah's direction and Sarah flinched "There were many times I tried to stop you and that little witch from being seen with her. But no, you were attached to her as if she was everything in the whole world to you. Everything that you stopped being seen dead with near a Drache and he himself who never cared about humans apart from her refused to even visit his own relatives."

Mal looked at her then quarrelled on where he was sitting and the boy, smiled a so-wicked smile at him then looked at the woman to check if she was looking and when he saw she was busy at Keirlan, winked at Mal. Mal glared at him but the boy just winked again then smiled a wicked a smile when Keirlan's mother turned to look at him. They were all busy looking at Keirlan and Sarah knew they knew something Keirlan was able to do and they wanted it. At the moment Maya came blinking by in one second next to Sarah and Sarah struggled to breath. Maya grinned.

"So, Sarah, what are you thinking about?" Maya challenged and Sarah blinked surprised to hear her say her name. At that moment the voice in her head came back _"Sarah, do not answer her questions. Do you hear me? Do not utter a single word."_

She nodded through her mind and just looked at Maya. Maya looked at her feeling irritated and her eyes became black, her pupils taking over then cackled when she saw how terrified Sarah felt and said "They told you that vampires can read the other person's thoughts didn't they? Especially humans as weak as you?" Sarah blinked. Vampires? She just said she was the Night World's most feared witch. Where in the world did a vampire come from?

"I am both a vampire and a witch." Maya said and Sarah's eyes widened. Did she just read her mind or didn't she?

"Maya. Leave her alone or I swear you are going to be sorry?" Mal said and Maya looked at him then turned her head to his side and whispered "I am going to make you desire you were never in this world before you move one finger of yours."

"We are not repartee Maya." Keirlan said suddenly joining the conversation anger flaring out of his eyes.

Maya grabbed Sarah's neck hard enough for Sarah to cough then said "You lift a finger or try to get out of that incarceration you are in and you won't even see her in her last minute to at least say goodbye."

Damien and Roxy were holding Keirlan and Mal as to stop them from moving and gapping the robes from themselves then starting the fight. Maya looked at them for one minute then let go of Sarah and smiled a sinful one then turned to Damien and asked him a question they clearly weren't expecting to hear "What are you doing here Damien?"

""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Rashel's POV) **

Rashel stopped the car as soon as she saw Damien's car only with two other cars she didn't recognise. One might mean the Wildpower's one but she wondered who the other belonged to. She slowly walked to the cave and as soon as she neared she thought she heard a wicked laugh. She walked then slowly entered the opening of the cave and almost immediately she was close to determining what Damien had in mind and whoever the other car belonged to.

She reached a pile of stakes: silver; iron; wood and she looked at her left-side where the noise was coming from and at a snail's pace, she was in the vicinity of catching who Damien was with when she heard the voice "What are you doing here Damien?"

Rashel then became very engrossed in it waiting to hear what Damien would say.

"I am here to help you." Damien said and at that instant Rashel realised what Damien truly was running after. He was with them. He hadn't joined Circle Daybreak. He was just a big frauder and this was the fourth time but she knew this time he won't get away with it. It will be his last time. There were many times that Thierry has forgiven him and let him take over him but this time he won't get to the time he does that. He got caught by 'The Cat' alias Rashel Jordan and no one in the whole world ever got away from Rashel. No one, not even John Quinn was able to do that let alone another one. She was going to make him yearn for never, ever nourishing them defamations. She got out the transmission device that Thierry has given her and Quinn then dialled Daybreakers code.

"Hello. Silverstone here." A voice on the other end said.

"Hello, Rashel Jordan here. Kitten Claws." Rashel answered back and before the other voice could talk she went on "Inform Lord Thierry that Damien is working with Circle Midnight." The other girl on the other end gasped and Rashel went on "I now need one of the assassins in Lord Thierry's mansion who is well trusted and I mean as now because they already have the wildpower."

"Okay Miss." The girl said "Is there anything else you need Miss Rashel?"

"No thank you." Rashel responded back coming out from her hiding place only to find a woman in there. One with curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kitten Claws. Exceedingly unexpected person to see indeed." The woman said one hand on her hips. "If it isn't _The Cat_? Who knew she will come hear today? Too bad I would never have realised who you were if you hadn't opened that mouth of yours."

Rashel looked at her not uttering a word but looking for the perfect place to attack. She looked at the woman then unhurriedly smiled at her to make her think she has decepted her. The woman took it but Rashel wasn't expecting this to happen. The woman was a shapeshifter. She was changing into a strange animal.

"No one will believe this. Not even me that I had finally taken the life of the most feared vampire hunter in the record of the Night World. No one but I am going to prove it to them." Just as she was moving her legs one by one and smiling Rashel jumped up and as she was in the air, took a stake out of her boots. Not the best one, a wood one but one that will at least hold down the woman until another assassin arrived and Rashel got a silver one from her car. She came back on the floor just as the last bit of the stake was coming out and the woman reached her. The woman bounded up and Rashel was about to hit her then plunge the stake in her when she fell down the floor only the woman hit her hand and the stake accidently flew up on the air. The woman laughed an immoral one, hair spreading out of her body, her eye colour changing from blue to blue-grey. Just as she was about to reach her, Rashel jigged down and when the woman reached the wrong place, Rashel stood up and picked up her stake which was near her and plunged at the backside of the woman. The woman screamed and that was what brought every nuisance and danger only a vampire hunter will have to handle herself because another woman came out of the other side of the cave only this one had dark hair and dark eyes just like Quinn.

""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Hannah's POV) **

"Ok, everyone I just wanted to inform you that Washington DC has been attacked now by one of Circle Midnight's assassin who works for their leader whoever that is." Hannah updated them with their latest news which wasn't quite what she had expected to hear and also waiting for Thierry who was on the phone with an assassin to send after Rashel and Damien who she never expected to be like this again and also had to inform the rest what it was about. "Damien is working with Circle Midnight." Everyone looked shocked but it was Chess who gasped then put her hand on her mouth.

Hannah walked up to her then put her hand around her to comfort even though she knew she wasn't able to. No one can ever comfort when the person who meant everything in the whole world to you had turned out to be the worst. Just then Thierry entered and is he was about to say something they heard a loud noise and they all gasped to hear Lupe shouting "Lord Thierry, Lady Hannah, they attacked us."

""""""""""""""""""""""

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed and read. I guess the question about who Sarah's soulmate is answered. Both Mal and Keirlan. I know two boys and one girl don't suite well enough but it was the best as the two of them are in love with her. Since they are best friends and connected to the apocalypse, I also wanted to put the soulmate connection between them. **

**As to ****CircleDaybreake author who is waiting for M'Lin and Ash, they will at least be on the next chapter or the one after. Thierry will send all the other soulmates to see their family and bring them to the safe house.**

**Thanks again and as we are on a Christmas holiday, I will try to update soon and won't make you wait much longer. Please review again.**

**-Obsessed-Wth-Vampires**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Mary-Lynette's POV) Briar Creek**

Mary-Lynette gazed up at the sky inspecting the stars with her telescope as always only in these days something else was at the back of her head. Something was missing. She didn't want to remember it but deep down at the end of her heart she knew there certainly will not be a day she will forget it. She will never forget the beautiful, enchanting boy that one day entered her life and turned it upside down while making her feel something she never thought she will feel for a boy like him. Him as Ash the lazy cat. Never had she thought she will fall for one that never understood what surrounded him and never cared about other people apart from himself. Never. But all of that changed the day they connected and now every so often she wondered if it would have been better if she hadn't became Nancy Drew that day and investigated what Rowan, Kestrel and Jade were up to but then Mark wouldn't have been as happy as he was now would he?

Nowadays she missed her family, her dad and Claudine but she also missed sweet Rowan and tough Kestrel with Jade that shyness always took over her but also Mark's happiness. She has been away from them for about 4 months to be exact but she did miss them, after all they were her family even though she was happy being in university and studying what she yearned for beginning from the first day she started stargazing.

However, she missed Ash more than anything else in the whole world. She smiled as she remembered the last words she heard from Ash which was somehow a promise to him. A promise she hoped he will complete and someday come back to her. _"Even when we're apart we'll be looking at the same sky!" _She looked at the sky just the way Ash had predicted and waited for the day Ash will appear in her front door and they will be together forever no matter what came between them while whispering the same sentence "Even we're apart we'll be looking at the same sky!" Even though Thierry, Lord of the Night World she connected through to know about Ash told her the apocalypse was nearing, she knew even if one of them left this world they will always be in each other's heart. Always. Forever. For infinity. For everlastingly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Ash's POV) **

Ash leaped up from the loveseat he was sitting on whilst gazing at the sky thinking of his Mary-Lynette the moment he heard Lupe's voice and headed for the door of the meeting room. God, it wasn't possible was it? That they have been attacked this early. James with Poppy and the rest after him run following him with James telling Poppy to stay in the room even though she wasn't obeying him and it made Ash think about Mary-Lynette and what she was doing this moment. He just hoped that she was secure and harmless with no one doing anything to her that will increasingly make him desire for her more than he did now. He shook his head inadequate to take her out of his mind and focus on what was in front of him rather than what he didn't have. He wished that Thierry would now send him to get her or at least to see her. To see the strong, tough, beautiful girl that took his heart away from him then told him to fix his past life. Incredibly hard thing to handle but he was trying his best to do so.

"Mr Ash, please slow down." Nilsson said and James looked at him "The security guardians are now taking care of the three werewolves and the vampire leading them."

Ash looked at him and Nilsson looked back under his dark glasses then Ash nodded then retreated back and Nilsson nodded smiling at him. After a minute or so before they reached the meeting room Lupe came back shaking her brown-silvery hair and her eyes seeming lightly yellow. "Is everything alright Lupe?" Thierry questioned always worried.

Lupe smiled then said "Yes sir. We have one werewolf though the rest got away before we could get them." Thierry nodded and after a second or so Lupe said "I am sorry sir."

Thierry looked at her; something like regret in his eyes then smiled at her and touched her shoulder then said "Don't worry Lupe. Everything will be alright. No matter what we go through." Lupe looked at him then at Hannah, who was on his left-side holding his hand and smiled, then shook her hair and left to get on with other things she had to take care of.

They all then went to the meeting room and sat down waiting for Thierry to tell them what he had in mind which Ash hoped will be something that will slightly have to do with his Mary-Lynette, he did not only miss her but also his sisters who without them he would never have realised his mistakes and found the one that completed his soul with Mark who made Jade blissful but he didn't long to see them the way he longed for M'Lin.

"I know we are all upset about what we have heard," Thierry started interrupting his thoughts though Ash instantly realised that he was talking about Damien and Thierry didn't want Chess who looked pale and heartbroken to hear his name "but I want to tell you that Hannah and I have decided that we should all move to the big mansion in Clayton town where the Night World don't know about its existence. But some of us cannot move there without putting our lives in danger before our families." Thierry went on and Ash waited to hear him say what he had in mind.

"Where exactly is Clayton?" Eric asked and Ash got annoyed when Thea nodded because it was just a waste of time asking that question when they should be getting ready to leave.

"It is the town the 1st wildpower hid from the Night World when she realised she was half-vampire." Thierry answered back "It is about twenty miles away from San Francisco which is where she lived and lead Night World's most feared vampire gang with her best friend who now turned out to be her soulmate Morgead Blackthorn."

"Morgead Blackthorn?" Thea asked looking shocked "You know Thierry you never told us who the 1st wildpower is. I know you have been trying to hide it due to safety but still..." Thea trailed off too curious to know about something Ash never cared about right now but wanted to run all the way to the University of California to just set an eye on her.

"She is your cousin. Jezebel best known as Jez Redfern." Thierry answered back and Ash jerked his head up to look at Thierry. Jez? The one he once worked with? Had turned out to be half-vampire half-human?

James looked surprised and Poppy did look the same though he clearly did know that James was explaining it to her via the soulmate connection.

"But before you go to your families I want to introduce you to some people that have arrived to help you now." Thierry said smiling and everyone became very probing, waiting to see the people. Thierry said 'come in' in a loud voice and two people entered. A girl and a boy. The girl was who surprised him though. She was Blaise and the moment Thea set her eyes on her gasped then jumped up shrieking 'Blaise!'

Blaise smiled then hugged her cousin and she looked at the others when Thea let go of her. Eric and she smiled at each other then the others turned to the boy. He was a tall, muscled boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He sort of seemed like a bird.

"Those of you who don't know, this is my cousin, sister to be exact that we grew up together Blaise Harman." Thea introduced to the ones who didn't know her which was just three. Gillian, David and Hannah before Thierry could say a word. "Blaise, this is Lady Hannah Snow, Lord Thierry's soulmate. This is Gillian Lennox-Harman, a distant cousin of ours and her soulmate David Blackburn." Blaise looked at them who smiled at her then flicked her dark hair behind her ear.

"This is Miles Neely." Thierry said introducing the boy "He is the brother of the second wildpower's soulmate Maggie Neely."

So this was the brother-in-law of the Dark Kingdom Prince?

"He is a shapeshifter." Thierry added and everyone seemed flabbergasted.

"I was human but then I started going out with Sylvia Weald," Miles said taking over "she changed me into a shapeshifter because she was top tired about me talking about my sister all the time." Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Anyways," Thierry said gaining everyone's attention back "I think we should all go and take care of the family shouldn't we?" Everyone nodded and Thierry unexpectedly turned to Ash and said "Ash go after M'Lin." Ash looked at him both surprise and astonishment with a look of happiness showing on his face. He was given the chance to go and not only see her but to bring her. Oh God! There was never a day he was more contented than today.

"Miles is here to help you." Thierry went on and Ash turned to him feeling quiet surprised. Was Miles going to go with him and get Mary-Lynette in the company of him? "While you are away to get M'Lin. He will go to Briar Creek and bring your sisters as well as Jade's soulmate and Mary-Lynette's parents." Thierry said and the others looked. About Jade and the soulmate principle. Yeah, they were surprised well, because he didn't tell the others that Jade had a soulmate. He couldn't think of something else apart from his Mare.

James was the most curious one of all "Jade's soulmate is Mary-Lynette's younger brother, Mark." Ash answered.

Thierry turned to James and Poppy and was about to say but Poppy started talking before he could open his mouth. "No, no I can't. I mean my mum and my stepfather think I am dead. How do you be expecting us to go back and get them?"

"Blaise will go with you and Poppy I know it isn't quiet right but what is better that you leave them to the Night World or that you tell them about your existence? I know they will gently understand and that is why I am sending Blaise with you. Also your brother who you have told me knows about your reality is there. They will both help you." Poppy looked at him then nodded before Thierry turned to Gillian and David. "Gillian, your mother is someone quiet unexpected. She is a Harman and also someone who we truly need during the apocalypse. David you also bring yours. Thea and Eric will go with you as their family live here. I will let a Daybreak bodyguard to look after them while they are away." He turned to Chess who wasn't expecting and said "Chess, I know this isn't the time but I will be happy if you go with Lupe to Montana to take care of Mrs Snow as well as your parents." Chess unpredictably nodded although wretchedness could be seen in her eyes.

The others nodded and the moment Thierry let go of them Ash jumped from his seat and headed for the only place he had been longing to go for one whole year and a half. He got ready and jumped on his Mercedes and sped off to California while wondering what Mary-Lynette will think of him when he got there. Whether she had forgiven him and will let him be with her now. He has tried his best to make up his past and now he aspired he will have his Mary-Lynette with him the day or the night the apocalypse started. That she will be with him from solid to emaciate no matter what. That they will spend every minute of their life with each other.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(Mal's POV)**

The moment Maya got out of the cave due to hearing the noise; Damien wasn't as he was before because he didn't look as depraved as he did earlier. He let go of Keirlan and jumped in front of him.

"You blood-sucker." Keirlan hissed at him and was trying hard to get out of the robes he was tied in but failing.

"Not so surprising." Damien chuckled back looking at the three of them up and down.

"Yeah not," Mal shot back "You were sent here to kidnap us before the good ones got us and now when your leader isn't here anymore you suddenly change from bad to good. That is what we get."

"Actually this is what you get." Damien said and moved behind Mal and Mal secondly breathed a sigh of relief then stopped himself. Idiot, he thought just because he is behind you doesn't mean he is going to free you from this prison. "It is true. I am going to free you." Damien said and all of them looked at him looking startled to hear such thing.

"Very funny." Keirlan said now snorting then coming back to his normal self who was a teenage boy who was in a prison looking annoyed yet curious to know something.

"I don't mean to be funny and before you interrupt, this isn't time for interruption because the main reason I came here was to protect you three especially you," Damien said now getting serious and pointing at Keirlan.

"Why me?" Keirlan asked

"You are the final wildpower. That is why." Damien answered and all of them looked at him. The wildpower?

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah asked talking for the first time since they were left with Damien.

"I mean by the last one that needs to fight the dark defending the light. We have found the other three." Damien was now pacing in the room and looking at the opening of where they were in to check out if either Roxy or Maya were nearing. "We cannot explain this now because it will take hours and then we will be caught. I am with you and the main reason I said I was with her was to convince her so she could leave you with me and then I can take you out."

"We don't believe you." He hissed at Damien looking at Keirlan who nodded and then at Sarah who seemed confused.

"This isn't the time for an argument. Do you hear me?" Damien hissed back at him suddenly coming back to his former self. His black eyes that looked like a jet as they were deep black were now piercing into Mal's eyes and dark hair was covering his left eye. He seemed a rebellious dark creature which was true. At least that was what they all thought.

"What are you truly here for?" Keirlan asked looking at Damien as if he detested him which was really true.

"You know exactly what I am here for. To get you as I already said so." Damien didn't look like the good guy anymore. He was even worse when he shot back at Mal. His deep black eyes were now becoming silver making it become shiny and hard, not comfortable but bold which meant he was heated.

"No we don't exactly know which is why you won't take us out of here till you open that mouth of yours and tell us everything if you want us to believe you." Keirlan himself wasn't normal. He seemed challenging. His eye colour was a mix of blue-grey with silver that brought more anger to Damien as well as feeling irritated. Mal was happy about that. Not the fact that Damien was trying to feed them lies but about Keirlan standing up for them. Keirlan was good when it came to standing up for them and beating them to death. He was the opposite because the only way he tried to stand for himself and the others was beating that person up till they said sorry which he wasn't able to do now. He was a violent one compared to him who handled things by just saying what he thinks. That was what brought all the girls over him when they wanted to have a sweet one that did everything for them not that he ever was sweet to any of them. The only girl he has ever been sweet to was Sarah. He was the funny kind who liked to flirt near with the others and who didn't care about the others as long as he didn't have any feelings for them and didn't want anything from them. Sarah, he thought as he remembered what went between him and her. Sarah now meant something different to him. He suddenly was believing his real feelings. He had been in love with her since childhood and the only girl he ever wanted to have was her. He sighed as he brought back his memories to when he started comforting Sarah and there was suddenly out of nowhere the silver cord was hanging between them. It clearly wasn't something he ever thought happened let alone believe in it. But there was something new you always learned in this world and today that was one of them. The next one was the fact that there were two Mayas. Maya Redfern who everyone knew and believed she was dead and Maya Harman who surprisingly grew up as a witch but was also half- vampire. He now only wondered which Redfern girl gave birth to her. He knew it wasn't Lily because she never had a child but it could also have been her who knew? Garnet? No one ever heard from her and Roseclear? He didn't think a daughter of Roseclear will be as wicked as Maya but there was always surprise in their world. And the last thing was that this rebellious boy was somehow hinting that Keirlan was the wildpower which was clearly something weird yet believable.

"Lord of the..." Damien was starting and bringing Mal to his normal self when they unexpectedly heard the noise and then saw the faces of two women fighting. One was Maya and the other one was a strong, stubborn and very powerful looking girl with green eyes that Mal just got a glimpse of when she and Maya exchanged positions challenging themselves. Her hair was black and shiny that was held back.

"You are the brainless blood-sucker and the black magician but I am the hunter and I will destroy even it means ending my life." She said and they all gasped.

"Rashel Jordan aka 'The Cat'." Maya whispered then let out a wicked laugh looking at Rashel who seemed focused on Maya. But that wasn't what made the others gasp. It was the fact Maya called her 'The Cat' as to refer to the most feared vampire hunter in the world. She was the one that killed many vampires and most of all she was the one they heard the rumour about her and the heir of the Redferns being soulmates and making him join Circle Daybreak. "You must have stood up to many but you never will have either the power or your tricks to destroy me." Maya went on but Rashel just looked at her, her green eyes seeming almost silver that Mal blinked. 'The Cat' was a human not a dark creature. She then walked backwards a little making Maya think she was giving her space.

Maya walked after her and smiled her mischievous smile that drew in everyone but when she was about to chuck Rashel to the wall, Rashel skipped her grip and stood on the other side of the room. Maya hissed and the others didn't know what to do.

"Damien," She shouted looking at Damien as well as trying to handle Rashel. "What are you sitting there for?" Damien looked at her then stood up in one second and was on Maya's side. Rashel hissed under her breath when she saw him. Only the next minute Rashel and Maya started their tricks into handling each other, Damien went behind Maya and unexpectedly got out something they weren't expecting out of his boot and was aiming at Maya when Rashel knocked him down thinking he was directing it to her. As the fight between the evil and the good ones kept on, Keirlan and Mal as well as Sarah were struggling to get free of the robes that were tied on their waists and arms behind their back.

"Damn it. Damn you mum. Damn you for bringing us into this mess. Damn you for your pathetic, little furtive. Damn you..." Keirlan kept on and on and they were trying their best to do something, even a small one, to get out of the freaky place that brought this whole mess and get away from Keirlan's bad boy cousin and live their former normal, happy life where the only thing they ever cared about was who broke up with who and where they will go and what they will wear.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**(James's POV) **

James looked at the rear view mirror of his Mercedes that Poppy and Blaise were riding with him. He was looking at Blaise who was sitting at the back because he couldn't even believe that Blaise Harman was with them and being the good girl she never was. It was weird how calm she now looked and sort of bored but she wasn't trying to show which was also weird because there was never a time you got a rest if you had Blaise with you. She really did change, he thought then smiled. Maybe being sent you to a Covent really does teach you a great lesson. He looked at Poppy and smiled at her as she rocked her head back and forth and moved her fingers around dancing with the song they were now listening to.

As James drove and they were nearing and listening to a song after a song, Blaise suddenly looked up from the mirror she was looking at herself and stopped doing her eyeliner.

"Are there hot lads in where we are going?" Blaise asked and the two of them turned around to look at her. Poppy giggled then looked at Blaise again.

"Yes." She answered.

"Really? I so miss my old life." Blaise smirked "You know once and for all I wouldn't have anyone who stops me the way Grandma did not that I am saying I am happy she passed away. I miss her."

"Actually there is." James said gripping the wheels tight. Just because she was freed and didn't have Grandma Harman or Thierry ordering her around, she thought she could do anything. "Just because Thierry sent you with us don't mean you can do anything Blaise. He did send you to come with us but he wanted you to help us, not bewitch boys for sport." Blaise just looked at him her eyes smoky and her face quite scary to him yet beautiful and he knew enchanted boys easily which he wasn't part of neither was her cousins soulmate that she so wanted to bewitch him.

Blaise just chuckled then turned to her mirror and kept on with her make-up act. "The only reason we live is to acquire them for a while then turn to another. No big deal, I mean you aren't one of them." She said now being over dramatic and fiddling with her purse as she put her eyeliner on the seat next to hers.

"But they deserve as much as we do Blaise." Poppy said this time sounding serious for a moment then turning to her songs and keeping on listening.

Blaise looked at her then kept on chuckling and ignored her. She then started to look in the mirror at herself and kept on putting the make-up on which James just looked at her then shook his head and kept on driving, heading to his childhood town. But there was one thing he knew wouldn't be the same. Having his parents with him would never be the same and now he was thinking on how he could hide Poppy from his parents. As he could remember from Thierry's meeting when the third wildpower was being looked for, Maddy and Jasper Rassmussen were working with that fool Damien who tricked them into something he hoped they will get out of.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Thanks for everything. I am sorry to not have updated such a long time. I was busy with loads of exams that I had to do and get ready for during the holidays that I wasn't able to even think of the story let alone update it.**

**I will try to focus more on this story and try to update as soon as I can. **

**Please review and thanks again :)**

**-Obsessed-Wth-Vampires**


End file.
